Timing Is Everything
by pixiebells
Summary: Pairings: Klaine; takes place post-4x11 Alterations: Timing manipulation: Kurt already went out with Adam once. Synopsis: Rachel and Kurt argue, get a little too honest, and then an unexpected guest arrives. Enjoy! PS-where is the song lyric? ;) Sorry for Rachel getting harsh criticism; it was based on this:


"You told him _WHAT_?!" Kurt yelled later that night after Brody had finally left.

"I—I don't know, I just thought..." Rachel's voice trembled slightly.

Kurt softened his tone to not alarm her, but wasn't about to lie and he wasn't done saying what he needed to say.

"Thought what? That he should move in? Without even _asking_ me? Even though you've known him just a few months? Rachel, a year ago you were dead-set on getting married. I cant believe how inconsiderate you're being." He paused. "Actually, no, I can believe it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, now on the defensive.

"You really don't see it, do you? Last week when you told me how awful the glee club here was, how I should 'go for' some guy I don't know who keeps following me around; and living this big New York life you've got...did you notice how much you're dragging me into **your** way of life?"

"Kurt, I thought you wanted a life in New York, at NYADA."

"No," He corrected, "YOU wanted a life in New York at NYADA. I wanted to be recognized as a talented singer with a decent career. I went with you because you were my best friend and I thought it would be fun. But it's not fun at all. You're being so demanding of everyone. I liked you better in Lima," he confessed. "Sure you were self-absorbed but you were also friendless and had no one to turn to. Now you have lots of friends and ever since you clawed your way to the top, you're putting everyone else down. Was that glee club I met this week god awful? Yes, they were. But do you think we were any good singing 'Get Down, You're Rocking the Boat?' You made a snap judgment because they're not good enough for you anymore. You're such a hypocrite."

"I know what this is," she scoffed. "You're jealous of me."

"RACHEL BARBERA BERRY, you did NOT just say that to me! Did you listen to a single word that I said, or were you just picking out a playlist for your next three-hour concert taking place in our shower using every drop of hot water you can find! It's 15 degrees outside, and you know I can't layer sweaters like that! _You_ try layering a cable-knit sweater under cashmere!"

"Fine, okay, less shower time. But you said this is what you wanted, and I think now that it's right here, you're scared of it."

"I'm not scared of it, Rachel. I'm lonely, I feel like I don't fit in, which is ridiculous. _Me_ not fitting in at a performing arts school, in one of the gayest cities in the Continental US? And yeah, it's true, I haven't made your Love Connection, but that doesn't make me jealous. It means I'm going at my own pace. Like I always have."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the punch.

"And I know, I know, everything's faster in new York, that isn't really funny anymore. So let's just keep that as a rude pun, from me to you, on the "speed" of your new relationship."

"You're offended by my..love life?!"

"No, I'm offended at how creepily attached you are to him. He's Jessie St. James 2.0. HE SLEPT WITH YOUR CREEPY TEACHER, RACHEL. IT WAS REALLY GROSS. But you still went after him anyway! How do you know he isn't using you?! And what is _this_?!" he demanded, incredulously pulling a paper off of their refrigerator, which Brody had given to her just before he left, and she excitedly put it on the fridge with her favorite magnet, a big gold star.

"It's a summery for a part I'm auditioning for in a movie. An indie movie, but you know how it goes with film festivals and all of that." She quipped, proudly stalking up to him. "Could be my big break. They realize how great I am, and then who knows how many record contracts will come my way."

"You—" Kurt kept reading it "you're doing a _topless_ scene?! You're taking your clothes off, in front of a camera on _purpose_?!"

"Since when are you prudish about these kinds of things?"

"Rachel, for the love of the God I don't believe in, think logically. What will you do if you get this part, do your scene, and then by some off chance it premiered nationwide? I know your dads will want you to go see it, to support you. How do you think they would feel if they saw it, in a move theatre crowded with strangers; with you sitting right next to them? You think that might make them uncomfortable? And if you go though with this, I know you're not going to be telling them." He gave her a knowing look.

"I—I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since I got here months ago, you have cared very little about anyone except yourself. In Lima, it was understandable. But now you're overdoing it, and it's not cute anymore. And in a city like this, where shameless self-promotion gets your everywhere, your narcissism might as well be on your Resume."

He paused and studied her face, and decided to tone down again and level with her:

"I just—I wish there were someplace else for me to go. Why does everything have to change so much? I was really happy senior year. Glee was so successful, everything went well, Blaine was...amazing. He's always been amazing. Why does everything have to change?" He said this in a rather wistful tone, and now it was Rachel's turn to be harsh:

"Well, if you hate it so much here—"

They were interrupted by a loud knock on their door. Kurt went over to get it, replying to her.

"If that's Brody, we are going to have a serious—" He opened the door.

"—problem."

He stared in astonishment.

"Blaine!" He was delightfully shocked to see his...Blaine. _No labels yet,_ he thought to himself. He leaped into a hug.

"What—how—did you?"

"Family road trip. My brother is shooting a supporting role for a new TV show. He pulled a couple strings to get me out of class, and so I'm here for the week. I know we weren't going to see each other until February, but..."

"No, this is actually perfect."

"Well, I mostly wanted to say 'hi'. I'm sure you and Rachel have lots of cool college stuff to do; didn't want to barge in."

"No, you're not barging in at all. In fact, I was thinking of going for a walk, but Rachel said she was tired, so I figured I'd go alone."

"Not anymore you're not." How did Blaine always find the perfect thing to say? He smiled back at Blaine.

Kurt went over to get his coat and went to Rachel "Are we okay for now?" He asked, looking for his favorite mittens.

"Yeah," she said, holding them out, blue and fuzzy, waiting for him. "I think we'll be fine." They hugged amicably. "Get some sleep," he said, tapping her on the nose.

"Have fun." she replied.

Kurt sighed with relief, their fight over at least for now. He'd go over the movie role with her and reject Brody moving in again, but it was getting late. No point in arguing anymore.

"I hope I wasn't too late to come over, but,"

"Actually, you were right on time." He smiled bravely at him, and suddenly it felt like old times. It felt right, and the awkward feelings were finally gone. This surprised Kurt, who was excited by that fact. But he decided to play it cool. No reason to get excited if nothing happened.

"So, where are you staying this week?"

"The TV company gave him a hotel room, so he got an extra room for me. Said how we should do more stuff as brothers, and we're actually getting along really well. It's almost weird, but I'm happy for it."

"I'm happy for that too, you guys really deserve it."

"So now what?"

"Why don't we take that walk?"

And so they did. Kurt showed him different places in the city: the bistros he liked, and all of the shops, and the different parks. Even though New York was cold, it was still very pretty and the lights glittered for hours. Neither of them took notice of the time until Kurt checked his phone for messages.

"Oh God, it's almost three in the morning! Thank God it's Saturday, but I should go home."

"That would take so long; just stay with me for now."

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"I came here mainly for a chance to see you, so I'm saying 'no, not at all'."

"OK, well do you mind if I get a snack first? There's amazing ice cream over there." he pointed to a small shop half a block up the street.

"Ice cream? At 3AM? In the middle of winter?!"

"Oddly, yes. Sometimes...snow reminds me of ice cream."

Blaine laughed heartily. Kurt said some of the oddest things at times, but he was still so adorable.

"You can get anything in this town, anytime you want. That's what I love about New York."

"Really?" Blaine was only feigning his skepticism.

"Yes." Kurt confidently replied, approaching the tiny shop on the corner of the street.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I want."

You want ice cream too?" He turned back to look at him.

"Uh-no, I meant something else."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

"You," he said in a simple, dreamy tone. "But no pressure," he added, quickly.

Kurt smiled and blushed, and didn't say a word, but he felt Blaine's eyes on him.

After Kurt got his ice cream, they slowly started to walk to the hotel Blaine was staying in, and their conversation continued.

"So I know we weren't going to see each other til next month, but since I had the chance, I thought I'd take it. To be totally honest, I do still wish we could kind of….reconnect, but that's up to you. We can just hang out, you know. I mean, I don't know what you're looking for, or..."

"I...I think I want to try again," his reply came quickly and felt serious, genuine. Blaine looked over to see Kurt's eyes glued on him. He wanted to kiss him, but knew it wasn't the right time just yet. He hoped he'd have a chance later, but he wanted to take things extremely slow.

"Well, in that case...you know Mr. Shue's getting married next month, right? We've been hearing details here and there, and they're expected to return from DC any day. Were you planning on going?"

"Yes, I was."

"Were you thinking of going with anyone?"

"Well...Rachel, but we don't really see eye-to-eye right now."

"Yeah, I know, it sounded pretty tense."

"Wha—how did you—"

"Well, I was too nervous to just come up and knock on the door, but then I heard you guys yelling and wasn't sure if I should stay or go, but I wanted to make sure you weren't upset or anything or one of you left or something. I found a chance to come in, so I thought I'd take it. I didn't mean to listen in, I just got concerned."

"It's okay, that's Rachel for you. You know, we weren't always friends. We used to be competition for everything the first time we met. We fought over solos, guys, fashion choices. And we fought _all the time_. She was more irritating then, if you can imagine."

"You liked the same guy?! Who? When?"

"Yes...well, I never told you this, because one, it seems silly now and two, it might be kind of confusing for you."

"You can tell me anything; you know that."

"OK," he sighed a little. "So, you know how my dad is married to Finn's mom, right?"

"Mm-hmm." he nodded.

"Yeah, well I basically made that happen. It was like a really weird _Parent Trap_, but I liked Finn. A lot. Before he was in Glee, he defended me against some of his friends from football, and well, I kind of got obsessed with him. I figured if his mom and my dad got together, he'd see me a lot more and hopefully he'd...come around to the idea of being with me. I did a lot of crazy stuff to get his attention, like giving Rachel a terrible makeover so I looked even better in contrast and all those kinds of crazy things; I don't even want to explain. As you can guess he didn't go for it, and he got kind of freaked out. I guess I was trying a bit too hard. It was a very weird transition from crush to stepbrother, but by Fall of our second year of Glee, I was mostly over it. And then—" Kurt stopped short, wondering if he should finish his thought.

"Then what?"

He decided to resume his answer, speaking softly: "Then I met you. And everything I'd ever felt for Finn just, disappeared. Completely. He was nothing compared to you."

"I meant that much to you when we first met?"

"Of course you did," Kurt replied, his voice softening as memories flooded back. "I'm pretty sure I swooned that first time you just grabbed my hand, you know, the shortcut..."

"Yeah, well that was kind of an impulse. I—" Blaine paused. "I didn't figure this out till later but I eventually realized I did that because for some subconscious reason, I wanted to be alone with you, but I didn't quite get why."

"It took you until Regionals?"

"Well, I already thought you were cute, but after the Karofsky thing, I figured you needed a friend more than anything; you were so vulnerable and I'd never take advantage of that. So since you never really mentioned it, I figured you wanted to be friends, and that's all I saw you as. Then, that week before Regionals, when you sang even though you were really upset, it was like I met you all over again, and the fact that we were right for each other was suddenly obvious."

Kurt thought back and spoke up. "I'd wanted to be with you since forever. After being friends for so long, I was so sure it was just another crush, never meant to be."

"No way. I think we were always meant to be. What do you think about the idea of destiny? Like, that there is one certain person for you, or something that turns out to be your life's purpose. Do you think that's possible?"

"Yes. Although I believe in destiny, I also think once destiny gives you a situation, you've got to make a choice, and that's what seals your fate; that's what makes everything else in your life happen."

"I like that. It makes more sense then picking just one or the other. And here we are." He pointed out the hotel. They walked inside, went upstairs and just before they went into his room, Kurt said he had to call Rachel and let her know where he was. As soon as Blaine had gone in he decided to text Rachel instead since it was so late:

_I'll be with Blaine. See you tomorrow._

Afterwards, he thought to himself for a moment:_ once destiny gives you a situation_ _you've got to make a choice_. He steadied himself and knew what he had to do. He called Adam.

"Kurt, how did you know I was awake?" He asked, sounding unusually awake for almost 4 in the morning.

"I remember you told me on weekends you keep with the British time zone so you can Skype your friends. But I need to talk to you about something. You're really great, but..."

"Oh God, I know what this is." He sighed heavily and sounded really disappointed.

I'm sorry, it's just...well..today someone—"

"It's Blaine isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"You mentioned him a lot. Which was kinda not the best choice for a first date, to be honest."

"I am sorry about that. But yes, Blaine's visiting this week, and I want to give him another shot. Is that okay?"

"Well, I am disappointed, but I think sometimes you do what's convenient for everyone else, and not what you actually want to do. It hurts me, but it's better than if you just led me on. I can take comfort in your honesty, I guess."

"Would you want to still be friends? I really do want to stay friends with you. People say that a lot, but I mean it."

"Well, aren't you a heart-breaker. But yea, I suppose. But not too soon, probably in a few days."

"So, you still want to watch _Horrible Histories_ with me next week?"

"Kurt, I will always want to watch _Horrible Histories_ with you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. And besides, we really weren't very—" he was interrupted.

"You're with Blaine right now?"

"Well, he's in the other room, but yes, I—"

"So go get him!" Adam exclaimed, trying to be encouraging.

"Thank you." he replied. And with that, they said goodbye and hung up. Kurt quickly erased all of the text messages between him and Adam, changed his name in his contact list, and erased the recent call from his phone just before he went inside. He wanted things to be like they were, so he had to start with little changes. He took a deep breath, and headed inside.

Blaine had been waiting for him. "There you are." Kurt sat on the couch, bravely facing Blaine, who was drinking water, looking cool and collected, even thought he was anything but. He put his glass on the table in front of them. Kurt's heart was pounding. But he knew he had to try.

"I miss you." His voice was serious and rather sad. "I feel like I wasted so much time..." he trailed off.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

They locked eyes.

Kurt took an even deeper breath, and boldly leaned in. He took Blaine by complete surprise and kissed him. Really kissed him. Neither of them could barely breathe. He was very nervous, but overjoyed, because the second he did, their lips meeting again after long last, everything was back the way it was before, although now somehow better. Memories of all the most amazing times they'd had together flooded through his mind. He sat back, almost gasping for air, and after a moment, Blaine leaned in and kissed him. He hold his hand, just like when they had kissed for the very first time. Everything felt so right and natural, but Blaine's hand seemed to tremble. As they kissed, he felt a tear fall from Blaine's eye between them, and he decided it was incredibly romantic.

They spoke at last:

"Are—are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sniffled. "I'm just really happy."

"Um-so", Blaine was still trying to regain his composure. He was thrilled, elated. But he didn't want to overdo it. "the wedding next month; do you think you'll go even if it isn't with Rachel?"

"Yeah, of course I will. It sounds amazing and I'm really happy for them."

"Well, what with it being a wedding and all, would you want to go with someone?"

"Perhaps." He wore a sweet smile; he knew what was coming but wanted it to all play out anyway.

"Like...me?"

"As in, a date?"

"Yeah," his confidence shined through. "A date."

"I'd love to." He gazed dreamily into Blaine's eyes; and knew he had more to say.

True to form, Kurt was right: "It's actually on Valentine's Day, so, if you were my date on Valentine's Day, do you think you might also want to be my Valentine?"

"Well, that depends. " Kurt paused for dramatic effect: "Do you think that might mean that" He entwined their hands as he spoke "now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine?"

Blaine's face lit up and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes, yes, that's exactly what it means!"

They hugged, sweetly kissed and almost immediately snuggled up. It was late and they enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. It was just them alone, which was quite romantic.

After a half hour or so of snuggling, they decided to go to bed, given now it was almost 5AM. Blaine decided he was very grateful for his brother giving him a separate room. Also, much to Blaine's enjoyment, Kurt hadn't brought anything else to wear, and he hated getting his clothes wrinkled, so he ended up in his t-shirt and his new 'Oceania blue'-colored designer boxers he'd bought last week. Blaine hated cold weather, so he had fuzzy dark red pants to keep warm. They curled up, and for a moment Kurt remember the last time they'd shared a bed; which was unfortunately their visit in October. Even though he'd visited at Christmas, since his dad was there Blaine slept on the couch. Kurt pushed this from his mind and chose to think about better memories curled up in bed. Their first time was one of his favorites, since it was so new and exciting.

Blaine had a knowing smile, and suddenly Kurt realized that Blaine was wearing his black-and-white striped shirt which, oddly, he'd worn almost every time they'd ended up sleeping together. Kurt decided it was Blaine's sex sweater, and that whenever they started living together, he would make sure it was nice and clean roughly three times a week. But soon he wasn't thinking about sweaters anymore because Blaine was kissing him again. He smiled through their kisses and grabbed Blaine's hips, pulling him closer, directly onto him. Blaine returned his forward attitude and kissed his neck passionately and eventually helped Kurt wriggle out of his shirt. Shortly after the fuzzy pants were pulled off too, and next thing either of them knew they were all over each other; wearing almost nothing. Blaine trailed kisses along his body, caressing as he went and knew he wanted more. As he pursued him further with that gorgeous mouth of his, Kurt had a difficult time stifling an intense moan, which Blaine found very attractive. Soon after, neither of them knew where any of their clothes were, and Kurt flirtatiously reciprocated to Blaine, teasing and touching, and he reenacted some of the best moments he'd remembered from their very first time, varying his pacing. Taking his time to stare longingly into his eyes, and holding hands gently as their bodies were perfectly, roughly entwined. When everything intensified and it was almost too much, they gripped each other tightly, and whispered both sweet and rather obscene nothings to each other. They both knew this was the best, hottest and most anticipated encounter they'd had yet. It was sweeter knowing it took so long to finally resume their ambitious canoodling. Neither of them had been with anyone else; they had waited for each other despite being apart for so long. Through it all, they were both happy at last for everything being how it was supposed to be. They both knew that it was finally right; there was no question that they were officially together again.

After everything was over, they were very warm and happily exhausted and finally fell asleep, still content wearing absolutely nothing, wrapped in each other's arms. Just before he drifted off to sleep, Kurt knew now that no matter what happened, no matter what they went through, that they would never end their relationship ever again. Blaine was his, and he knew it was forever. 3


End file.
